Runaways
by Starlightchick
Summary: Max is the adoptive daughter of hateful, rich, parents. When she finally runs away, tried of her life being run.She meets some others with bigger problems than her own... White coats, experiments, and of course she might just fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**MAX'S POV**

I cursed under my breath as I walked down the glassy hallway of the stupid mansion that my filth-rich, adoptive parents, who if I may add, only adopted me so they'd look good on the press. Well what a surprise I became to be.

Goth, tough as nails, and oh yeah, I hated my parents.

No, I'm not being over-dramatic. My parents literally would be glad if I dropped dead tomorrow.

I can just see the presses, '_Maxine found dead. Broken-hearted parents.' _And of course my 'loving' parents would milk it and say I was a drug addict, I beat little kids, and I always got drunk. Yep.

My parents tried hard to get me to leave the house when I was little, like 7-12, but when they send me to some rich boarding school I end up beating up someone, getting in trouble, and back talking teachers. Oh yeah, and when I was 12 I slashed the principle's tires.

The good old days.

Now I'm stuck with a tutor who will whack me with a freaking stick. Yep, you heard it folks, I, Maxine Alexandra Mazy Avery gets beaten with a stick.

"Maxine!" My mother called, angry.

"Coming!" I barked, mad. I walked slowly down the halls just to bug her.

"MAXINE GET IN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

I sighed and walked faster down the hall into my parents all white room. Boring white on the walls, a white bedspread, white furniture, a white plasma… You get the idea?

"What?" I demanded, hands on my hips. It pissed my mom off pretty bad when I did this, so I did it a lot.

"Maxine, what is the meaning of this?" She threw a magazine at me, which I caught. I was on the cover, walking out of Hot topic. I cursed again, trying not to let my mother hear. She would literally take everything, have body guards in my room, and I would never be alone for a month.

"Why were you there?" See, my mom hates my Gothic-punk-like ways. Not that I was really gothic, I just like different clothing. You know, awesome clothing. Not the 'I'm a princess' clothing.

"I was just getting some jeans mom." I said, rolling my eyes. Not like they would check my credit card bill and see what I bought. It's special, untraceable, and comes from my family's bank account

. But what they don't know is I take a good million every year and slip it into my own emergency bank account. I've done it since I was 6, and I'm 16, add that total to the fact that it grows and it is in one were only I can freeze it.

Yep, I was pretty rich myself.

"Jeans?" My mom practically shrieked.

Oh did I mention, wearing jeans Is not allowed in the house. I was to wear skirts, tights, and anything that didn't have blood on it or was 'ugly' in anyway. Which means I'm in pink and white. Maybe the occasional yellow.

"Come on mom, I can't wear skirts my whole life!" I groaned.

"Maxine, I wore skirts most of my career." My mom said, great, here we go.

My mom was a little kid actor, sung in concerts for 10 years, became a famous model, and is now on the big screen.

She tried acting with me, I would always screw it up, but I was 4!

Modeling, I was 'Pretty' (not that I think I am.) and I fell, but when the modeling woman hit me, I grabbed the freaking 4 inch heels and threw them at her. Modeling ended there.

I can't sing, but I was tone death at 7. Now I'm pretty good, but when my mom tries to make me sing, I sing off-key, pitchy, and basically sucky. No one ever said I wasn't good at acting.

"Mom! I hate skirts!"

"But you look so lovely in them."

Yeah, because you make me, I have bright blond hair that my mother has dyed all the time and one color streak. Can you guess the color?

If you guess blue, green, or red. WRONG.

It's pink. Bright Barbie pink.

"Mom, I hate skirts, I hate playing tennis-"-Do not get me started-" I hate wearing pink, I hate the way our house is so boring, I hate the paparazzi, I hate the tutor, I hate-"

"Maxine, say hate one more time and I'll have the body guards watch you for a year."She threatened.

Not like I could keep my mouth shut, I was furious.

"I hate you and I hate dad!" I screamed, than I ran to my room.

My dad was in England and was to be home tonight. Not like he would care. They both don't. I can run away and they would 'look' for me. But not very good or hard.

Maxine Alexandra Mazy Avery, is no more. I am leaving.

Now.

I slammed the door shut, locked it, and for extra help pushed the dresser in front of the door.

I ran to my bed and pulled out the black knapsack. I slid in my laptop, my I pod cord, the only good clothing and crap similar to that that I own, my wallet, and the extra cell I have that I have my parents pay for, but it's under my name so they can't trace it.

I slipped off the pink skirt and white polo shirt. YUCK!

I yanked on black skinny jeans, a black and white tank, (I didn't say I hated white, it is only great with the color black.) my beat up converses, (you know the ones that zip up the sides and go to your knee?) and of course, my black hoodie. I walked to the closet and pulled one of the panels out of the wall that lead to a secret staircase to the garage.

I know, stupid, but I does come in handy. I slid the panel back as I heard my mother bang on my door.

Screw her, I'm gone. I slipped out of the house under 5 minutes and was out in the open.

I ran to the forest, (like I do when I leave). I zigzagged through the trees till I came to the to the town, (which was 30 minutes away! My parents like 'privacy'.) I pulled up my hood, slipped on my sunglasses and ran to catch a cab.

"Yo!" I said, waving a cab over. The yellow cab pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down, and the smell of smoke, hot dogs, and liquor wafted towards me.

I know movie about New York do that a lot, but some cabs drivers are jerks.

"Where you going kid?" He demanded.

"Take me to the Jade hotel."

"Isn't that a little expensive?" He asked, I was 16, but at least he didn't know I was the famous Maxine, yet.

"I'm meeting family there to have dinner." I lied smoothly.

They do have a restaurant.

"Get in." He barked. I slid into the backseat smoothly. Before the cab driver took off two girls about 14 and 8 ran up. They had bags like me, but were dressed, different.

"We need to get to Jade hotel." The girl who was the oldest said. She had cocoa- like skin, brown eyes, curly hair and was dressed pretty good. She was in naturally faded jeans, a beat up green flow-y top with a brown belt and brown flats. The little girl had short blond hair, stunning blue eyes and was dress in a black top with pink swirls working up the right side, black and pink bracelets, and jeans.

"Sorry, I already got someone." The cab driver said.

I saw the hurt in the two girls eyes and said, "Let them come."

"But-" the cab driver said, but I raised my hand.

"Get us three there and you can have 10 bucks tip."

The cab driver nodded greedily and the two girls slid next to me. The little blond was next to me.

"Thanks," The two girls said, smiling at me as the cab driver took off.

"No prob. I'm Max," I said smoothly, Maxine Alexandra Mazy Avery was history.

I was Maximum (Max) Ride. I always like the word Maximum, full force, and ride just fits. Cause when your with me, you get the full experience. I'm like the best roller-coaster at the amusement park, you could say. The one that's super scary, and way too risky, and only the brave ones even try the line. Those are the only people I want to talk to.

Not the ones who are like the kiddy rides at the park. The really lame kiddy rides.

"Is that short for something?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, Maximum."

"Cool!" The blond girl said, smiling up at me. "I'm Angel and I'm 8."

I smiled at her, sweet little girl.

"Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge." I don't even want to know why.

"Yeah, Nudge and I are going to the Jade hotel to see our parents." Angel lied just as smooth as me. But I could tell it was a lie, because I've grown up with lies all my life.

The cab pulled up to the curb and I handed the cab driver a 10 and a 20.

"See ya!" I said, getting out behind the girls. As soon as the cab driver.

"Thanks for paying for us." Nudge smiled, shifting feet, nervous.

"Hey, how about I make sure you get to your parents." I said.

"We're fine." Angel said quickly, looking at me.

"No I insist." I smiled.

"But-" Nudge started but I put my head up.

"You've got no parents here do you?" They shook their heads.

"You ran away?" I guessed.

"Yeah, from our foster home." Nudge said.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" I asked.

"Stole some of our previous family's money." Angel said, not look the least upset by this at all.

"About one hundred." How did she… They got into a rich house.

"How 'bout this." I said, not wanting to leave two little girls on the street with no place to go and no money. "We stick together, okay? I don't want to hear it." I added, seeing that the two girls would argue. "Either you come with me or I turn you in."

"You are evil, you know that." Nudge said, looking at me. I smiled. "And you know, I like it."

I laughed.

"But how will you pay for us?" Angel asked.

"I ran away too and I have money." I smiled and lead the girls down the street. "First we're picking up some hair dye."

"No way are you touching my hair." Nudge said.

"I'm not dying your hair, I'm dying mine." The girls nodded, and I started faze one of my plan…

**LATER**

At the 2nd class hotel, I sat one of the two beds , admiring my non-blond hair. I was always I brunette, but my mother said, blond was pretty. Now it was back.

"Why did you dye your hair from that blond?" Nudge asked, sitting next to me. When she found out I was really Maxine Alexandra Mazy Avery she was shocked, than she nodded, and I made her swear not to speak a word.

"I didn't like her anyway," Nudge had said, "She seemed really preppy, but Maximum is way cooler."

Good girl.

"So," Angel said, skipping over to us, "What's your plan, Max?"

I thought for a minute. We had this hotel for a week, we would need some new clothes, a place to crash, and to stick together.

"How about we go to the mall." I said, not really wanting to go find a house. And besides, might as well use my parent's credit card before I start using mine.

"Really?" Nudge asked. I nodded, pulling my wallet and phone and slid them both in my pocket. "Let's go!"

Both girls smiled at me, this leader stuff wasn't so hard…

**AT THE MALL**

We hit all the good stores first, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Hollister, Forever 21, you know the cool places. Than for the little girls we hit JC Pennies (which is ok.), Justice, (Girly), Claire's, Icing, you know, the girly kind-of places that once in a while have actual good things.

We ended at the food court, drinking sodas and talking. I felt like these girls were my sister, cute, sweet, and evil. Very evil. Nudge robbed me off a good 400 dollars before I even knew it.

Still, she's alright.

All I have to do is lead the two to the punk-Goth side and we'll be set.

"A boy is staring." Nudge whispered in front of me. I was about to turn when she said, "No don't!" And snickered.

I had my back to the stores.

"He's walking over." Angel said, smiling. Great, all I need. But a question was bugging me.

"Is he cute?"

"Max," Nudge said, looking me in the eyes. "He's dang hot! Not my type though, too…"

"Max?" Angel suggested, and Nudge nodded.

I rolled my eyes, we acted as if we knew each other for forever instead of a couple hours.

"Hey," A voice said, I turned and almost fainted. He was hot. I thought Nudge was joking. He was dark and mysterious. Tall (and I'm 5 feet and a half he was 6 and a half.) , dark hair, dark eyes, had the whole silent bad boy to him.

Sign me up!

"Hey," I said calmly, but I was really wanted scream.

"Name's Nick, but everyone calls me Fang." Ooo, cool name too.

"Maximum, but I'm know as Max." I said, smiling slyly. His dark eyes scanned me.

"Haven't seen you around here." He said, finally.

"Yeah, we're new."

Nudge cleared her throat and we were both startled. I think we were in La La Land. Population-Us.

"I'm Nudge." She said, Fang said nothing, as if the name wasn't weird.

"I'm Angel." Angel piped up, smiling at Fang. He smiled at the two.

"Sisters?" He guessed.

"Yeah, adopted sisters." I said.

"Cool."

Then I knew, he was a run away as well. Beside from the trashed shoes, he had the look.

"10 bucks says you're a run away," I said as he sat by us. He showed nothing, as if he had no feelings, but in his eyes he was shocked.

"How'd you know?" he asked, his voice steady, hiding all emotion.

"You had the feel." I admitted.

"I bet your run-aways as well." We nodded. "Than what's up with all the bags, not like you could lug it." He nodded pointy to the bags.

"Where you staying?" I asked, if he was a run-away he had to have a place to crash.

"Where are you staying?" He demanded, leaning only inches from my face.

"I asked first." I said, coolly. I can't have him push me, even if he is hot.

"Fine," He sighed, leaning back, "At the old abandoned factory, where are you." I could tell he wasn't lying.

"At a hotel." I said, he raised his eye brow.

"How can you afford that with 2 others, actually how can you afford all that?" he nodded to the bags again. Can I trust him?

"Here," I said, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling the address of the hotel and the room number. "Come here in 2 hours and you can bring your stuff and crash there if you want."

With that, Nudge, Angel, and I got up, grabbed our bags and left Fang there.

"Can I bring 2 others?" He asked as I walked away.

"Sure," I said, over my shoulder, like it mattered, we would leave if they were trouble. "You can."

"You know, that was stupid." Nudge said as we walked out of the mall. "We barely know the guy."

"Yeah, but I barely know you and I bought you all that." I gestured to the bags in the two girls hands.

"You know," Angel said, sliding on a pair of white sunglasses she bought, "She's got a point."

**Okay, so I'm not so sure, comment and tell me what you think K?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MAX'S POV**

I changed into fresh black skinny jeans, a silver chair belt hung down, I smiled at myself, my mother would freak.

I had a black halter top and a plain black silver chocker. My new combat boots fit nicely as I turned in front of Nudge and Angel.

"Nice." They both said nodding.

"Never would guess you were Maxine Alexandra Mazy Avery." Angel added.

I smiled, "Better go." I said, sliding on my black sunglasses and walking down. Fang and two other boys were with him, a blond 10 year old boy, and a red haired kid with blueish-clear eyes, blind. I felt sorry for the kid.

They stopped as I met them in the halls.

"Hey Max," Fang said, smirking.

I smiled slyly as I walked up to them.

"Hey,"

"Meet Iggy and Gazzy." He gestured to each boy.

Iggy, the blind kid, reached his hand out, "P.s," He said, noticing my confusion. How'd he know where I am, and notice that im confused. " I'm not blind."

Now that makes sense. I saw that each boy had a pack.

"Come on," I said, leading them down the hall, "We have to stay in the same hotel room, is that okay with you or will I have to grab another?"

The boys each shot me a cocky grin, of course. I opened up the door to the hotel room and lead them in. The two girls were laying on the couch playing tic tack toe.

"Guys meet, Gazzy and Iggy." There was a chorus of hello's...

At midnight people started crashing. Angel and Nudge shared one of the queens, Iggy on the other. Gazzy was on a cot, all sound asleep. As I lay on the couch, my wallet tucked into the side of my jeans, so if anyone tried to steal it I know. Fang lay on the floor, staring at me.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep." I said, getting pissed.

"Why don't you?"

I glared at him in the darkness. We laid there in the darkness. neither wanting to sleep without the other going to sleep first. But soon, I fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

"Mmmm." I mumbled, opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was my wallet was missing. I jumped up and looked around. My wallet was sitting on the table. Everyone was at the table. I tried to calm myself as I walked over and grabbed my wallet. It was black with a white skull.

I glanced inside and saw I was only missing twenty.

"You know," Iggy said, handing me a plate of 3 pancakes and 2 pieces of bacon. "You got a lot of cash."

"Yeah, it's called jacking from my foster homes." I said, sitting in a chair and pouring maple syrup over my pancakes.

Iggy tossed a newspaper ad I saw my preppy, rich, stupid self and the words, MISSING at the top.

I smiled, "Hey looks like that Maxine is missing."

Fang leaned back in his chair, smirking. He could not know, I thought, if they do, I'm screwed.

"You and Maxine could be sisters." Fang said, knowing something.

He knew.

"Maybe we are and she just the better end of the deal." I lied, shrugging.

"Is that so?" Iggy asked, amused.

"Could be." I said, getting nervous.

"Than why in you wallet is a credit card with the name 'Maxine Alexandra Mazey Avery'?"

"Moron!" I cursed.

"So, Ms. Preppy, why did you leave?" Fang asked.

"I finally had it." I told the truth.

"I don't buy it." Fang said.

"Why's that? Because I was rich?"

"Yeah! You had it all, money, a home, parents, you're even famous."

I was getting pissed.

"I may have money, but my home was my prison. And do you know how many times my parents lie to me, hit me because I wasn't good enough? My parents have said to my face they only adopted me because I was free publicity. I get told that they would love to see me die tomorrow! And add to that I have no one to go to, do you know how many friends I actually have?" I yelled, standing up, "I have none! Most hate my guts and the others would love to see me drop dead like my parents. And do NOT get me started on the paparazzi. They follow me around to see me screw up. I can't even walk down the street without getting attacked! You think it's all play and no work being rich, it isn't. I would give up everything to-to have a normal life, go to school."

"Oh yeah?" Fang asked, getting up. "You at least can wake up in the morning and not worry. We, wake up to a hungry stomach, and afraid we might not get anything to eat. We don't have parents, we barely see money, and you know what? No one loves us. At least someone cares enough to alert the police about you!"

"Oh yeah! Like my parents really care, my mother cheats on my dad, my dad cheats on my mom, and do you have any idea what happens when guests are there?"

"What do they do? Take your picture?" Fang asked, sarcastically.

"No, they get drunk and take their anger out on me. My parents just sit there and watch! My parents never stopped it, they would laugh. I lived in a prison where I was beaten. If I wasn't perfect, I'd be hit. Over and over. I would. Than my mom would get a big old doctor to hide all the evidence. You have no idea!"

Fang said nothing, they all stared at me.

"And scars?" Iggy asked.

"Easy, they'd get covered up. All but one." And with that I lifted up my shirt for them to see my name, my full name, carved into my back. It was faint, but it was there.

"What the…?" They started but I pulled my shirt down again, and glared.

"They took a knife a couple months ago, and my dear mother caved my name, having the body guards hold me. She said if I told anyone she would go kill me, I know she would so I was quiet. I can't really leave, she's been watching me, very carefully. Yesterday was the first time I've been out of the house alone, except for a trip to Hot Topic. I was just seeing what would happen, what the press would do, what she would do. And than I left, here I am."

And with that, I walked over to my bag threw some clothes into it, and threw it over my shoulder. I pulled out my wallet tossed down two hundreds and said, "The room is paid for 6 more days, enjoy." I walked out, Angel and Nudge on my heels.

"Wait!" Fang called, he, Grazzy, and Iggy were outside with their bags, "Where we going next." I smiled.


	3. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
